


Time

by Wall_flower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I rewrote this because I wasn't happy with what I wrote before.</p><p>prompt:<br/>Could you do something where Will thinks he’s just another one of Hannibal’s conquests, like just another patient that Hannibal wants to turn in to a killer. He feels like Hannibal doesn’t really care about him. Hannibal finds out how he’s feeling and corrects him</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepingwithsirensandmermaids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sleepingwithsirensandmermaids).



> So I rewrote this because I wasn't happy with what I wrote before.
> 
> prompt:  
> Could you do something where Will thinks he’s just another one of Hannibal’s conquests, like just another patient that Hannibal wants to turn in to a killer. He feels like Hannibal doesn’t really care about him. Hannibal finds out how he’s feeling and corrects him

Will walked out of the Hannibal's office with a sort of slowed pace. He didn't like ending sessions with Hannibal on a bitter note. But Will has been feeling off around Hannibal. He got his feeling when Hannibal framed him, he got over killing Hannibal. What would Will be if Hannibal was dead? The same lonely, anti-social person who only spends time with his pack of dogs. But he doesn't want to be apart of Hannibal's Serial Killer Club either.

He hates that. He feels this way toward Hannibal. Maybe it's his fault, maybe it's Hannibal's. It may be both. It's something Will can't get out of his head. it repeats in his mind. _Am I just a pawn or a player_. He would like to think he isn't playing a game with Hannibal. But he isn't stupid. He knows that he loves him. No matter what street he's going down or which way he's going. It's always back to Hannibal.

He wishes Abigail were here. Talking to her always made him feel a bit better about himself, made him feel like he belonged with more than one person. She always cleaned up the mess in his head, made the clutter feel not so messy and more organized. Every thought into folders and cabinets in his mind.

But he was stuck. He wishes sometimes he never met Hannibal. Wishes he met Abigail another way, Hell even met Hannibal another way also. Maybe in another universe where he didn't eat people and messed with Will's head. Everything that has happen before is set in stone. Will can't go back and reverse what happen or become more aware of what was happening. 

So Will is stuck, feeling like another one of Hannibal's serial killer. Loving him also, a daughter who isn't really his daughter, who may be dead or missing because of Hannibal. He's stuck and he's not sure if he can unstuck himself, at least not alone.

 

//

 

Will didn't know he was standing still in Hannibal's parking lot, looking down at the snowy ground. While snow has gathered in his hair and stuck to his clothes. He wasn't feeling cold, he felt a sort of chill. He didn't feel like moving either. So he stood and stared at the snow in distress about his situation. 

 

"Will?" Hannibal says. "What are you still doing here?" he asks.

 

"I was just thinking" Will says not looking up at Hannibal.

 

"In this weather? Will are you alright?" Hannibal asks.

 

"What am I too you?" Will asks dodging Hannibal's question.

 

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

 

"What am I too you?"

 

"A friend perhaps, a person you can talk too, why? Who am I too you?"

 

"I don't know, what am I too you?" Will asks harshly.

 

It clicked in Hannibal's head, he moves closer to Will. "You think I don't care about you. You are thinking that you're nothing to me, are you?"

 

Will looks up at Hannibal. "Am I, Hannibal?" he asks.

 

"No Will, you are so much more then that. You are not just _anyone_ to me" 

 

With that Hannibal cups Will's cold cheek and presses his lips upon Will's lips. The last of Hannibal's words ringing in his ears. _You are not just **anyone** to me._

 

 


End file.
